Inuyasha A New Generation
by dracohermionelove
Summary: kagomes pregnant and about to have twins and everyone is excited what happens when Naraku returns...to take the babies.This is my first Inuyasha story so plz read and review


_An: I want through and fixed something's in the story so that it looked a little better._

_So here you go, the new and improved Inuyasha A New Generation!!_

"Kagome can you get up?" Inuyasha asked the black haired girl who was sitting against the tree

Kagome Higurashi lived at her family's shrine her whole life until her 16th birthday when she fell down the bone eater well in her shrine and she wound up in the feudal era.

The feudal era is full all kinds of monsters and demons, it was during this time that Inuyasha was bounded to the Sacred tree.

Inuyasha is a jealous two-timing selfish hanyo (half- breed) his mom was a human and his dad was a demon, but there is another side to Inuyasha, a side rarely shown, a much softer caring side.

"I don't think I can" Kagome said in pain.

"Inuyasha, you get Kagome and go on ahead!" Yelled Sango.

Sango is a demon slayer who is trying to save her brother Kohaku from the evil Naraku, with her faithful companion Kirara a two-tailed demon cat who can transform into a flying, furious demon-cat with flames on her feet.

"You guys can't handle all these demons!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Yes we can, now go!" Miroku screamed.

Miroku is a flirtatious monk who loves women; he has a wind tunnel in his right hand that he got when Naraku cursed him.

"I can't leave you guys you need me, there are more demons coming!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha stop thinking for only yourself!" yelled Shippo.

Shippo is a little fox demon who travels Inuyasha and his friends, using magic in small forms.

Kagome let out another scream of pain. "AHH!"

"Inuyasha hurry and go!" They yelled.

Inuyasha finally gave in, grabbed Kagome and hurried to Kaede's hut. Kikyo's little sister.

Kikyou was a priestess who was chosen to purify The Sacred Jewel of the four souls that had been tainted.

The Sacred Jewel Of The Four Souls can increase the power of any demon and full fill there one true wish

Kikyo fell in love with a hanyo named Inuyasha, Inuyasha wanted to be full demon, but one fateful day Inuyasha and Kikyo were tricked by Naraku.

Naraku pretended to be Inuyasha and attacked Kikyo, then he pretended to be Kikyo and attacked Inuyasha which led to Inuyasha thinking Kikyo tricked him so he stole the sacred jewel shard, and since Kikyo thought that Inuyasha attacked her she shot an arrow and pinned him to a tree for 50 years which ultimately led to her demise.

"Kagome Hang in there." Inuyasha was not just worried about Kagome; he was worried about her babies.

When Inuyasha finally got to Kaede's hut, he saw the others were already there.

"How the hell did you guys get here so fast?"

" Like I said Inuyasha, we can take care of ourselves." Miroku said with a shrug

Kagome let out another scream "AHH!"

"Inuyasha you better get her inside" Sango reminded him.

"Oh…right" Inuyasha hurried her into the hut. "Kaede!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Stop yelling I am right here, Lay her here, and you better leave" Kaede said quickly. "What…WH" Kaede cut him off.

"Kagome will say things she doesn't mean you better go."

"She needs me!" cried Inuyasha.

"She might even say S.I.T." Kaede added.

Inuyasha looked down at the necklace and remembered how he got it the damn thing

After Kagome released him from the tree, Inuyasha went to go attack villagers without Kagome. So Kaede put the beads of subsugation on Inuyasha's neck.

Then found Kagome and told her to find Inuyasha and say "subsugation and then pick a command I think that will stop him" Kagome nodded and when to find him.

When Kagome found him, she looked at Inuyasha and since he had dog-ears she thought of a dog and she said, "sit boy." Now every time Kagome say "sit" Inuyasha falls to the ground very very hard.

Inuyasha reluctantly left the hut and sat under a tree worriedly, as he sat outside the hut he waited nervously while he heard Kagome cry out in pain for him.

Meanwhile Miroku and Sango were arguing about how Miroku treats women.

"Damn it I cant take this" Inuyasha yelled and everyone looked at him.

"Calm down Inuyasha, were all worried about her" said Miroku

"Ya, she's like a little sister to us" said Sango added "right Miroku"

"Yes, a little sister" even though Miroku wanted her, but Inuyasha beat him to her.

Sango saw the smile in Miroku's eyes. "You sick monk don't think those thought about Kagome" and Miroku and Sango went back to arguing.

"Why can't I help, she needs me!" Inuyasha said as his eyes looked over to the hut where he heard another scream. Shippo walked over to Inuyasha,

"Why do you think everyone needs your help" Shippo said. "It's not like when you help your nice about it," he added.

Inuyasha didn't reply with a threating comment like he always does, he actually said nothing.

Shippo could tell something was wrong " Inuyasha I didn't mean it, you are very good at helping us"

"Shippo it's not that" Inuyasha looked at the ground "It's just I feel so helpless, Kagome's in pain and I am out here." Inuyasha looked at Shippo teary eyed "It's just not right" Shippo looked at Inuyasha and saw the pain he was in; he had never seen this side of him before.

Just then Kaede came out " Inuyasha you want to see your babies" Inuyasha jumped up and ran inside.

Inside he saw Kagome holding two bundles in her arms Kagome looked up at him and smiled, Inuyasha slowly moved closer to Kagome "Hey you guys, look her comes daddy" Kagome said with a smile.

When Inuyasha finally reached Kagome he looked down at the two little babies in her arms. "It's okay you can sit" just then Inuyasha fell to the ground

"Kagome…what the hell was that for?" he asked as he got up.

"Sorry I forgot…are you okay" Kagome looked down to see the babies laughing. Inuyasha sat up and looked at the two giggling babies "Hey you guys think that's funny" he said as he tickled their tummies.

"Do you want to hold one?" Kagome asked, Inuyasha nodded. Kagome handed him the little girl. "Look Inuyasha she has dog ears just like you" Inuyasha looked over to the baby Kagome was holding, then at the one he was holding.

He had his dog ears, and eyes, black hair, Kagome's nose, but the girl that Kagome was holding had his dog ears but had silver hair, brown eyes, and Kagome's cute nose.

"Their cute aren't they Inuyasha" Inuyasha could not stop staring at his little girl. "Inuyasha are you listening to me" Inuyasha looked over at Kagome

"yes, they are" he replied staring at her.

Inuyasha leaned over and kissed Kagome "they are beautiful just like you."

Just then they heard a loud noise coming from outside Inuyasha handed the baby to Kagome. "You stay I'll be right back" and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Inuyasha ran outside to see a hoard of Naraku's demons.

"Inuyasha you protect Kagome and the babies" Yelled Miroku.

Inuyasha nodded and ran inside the hut, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Naraku holding the babies.

"Naraku let them go now" Inuyasha said as he moved forward

"I wouldn't take another step or the babies get it."

Inuyasha looked around for Kagome

"Were is Kagome?"

" Oh… let's just say she's tied up with some of my demon friends."

Miroku came inside to tell Inuyasha the demons were gone "Inuyasha the demons are…" Miroku stopped. "Naraku what are you doing here?"

"Taking that babies that are suppose to rule the world by killing demons and raise them evil." Miroku stepped forward and removed the beads that covered his wind tunnel.

"Miroku what are you doing he has the babies" Inuyasha said trying to stop him.

" It's okay I know what I am doing." Miroku opened his hand and started sucking the babies towards him and just as they were going to be sucked in he covered the hole and caught the babies.

Inuyasha ran over and got the babies

"Next time I will have those babies" Naraku said as he left

"That's what you think" Inuyasha said with a smile.

Just the Inuyasha smelled Kagome and she was bleeding, so he handed the babies to Miroku and was off to find Kagome. The smell led him to a cave where he saw Kagome's arms had cuts all over her and she had a few bruises on her face.

"Kagome are you okay" Inuyasha ran over and untied her

Kagome nodded with and smile "Inuyasha, are the babies okay" she asked.

"You tell me," he said with a smile as Miroku and Sango brought in the babies.

"You know Kagome we can't keep calling them the babies they need names," Inuyasha said looking at Kagome. Kagome looked down at the sleeping babies

"I think that is a good idea." She said with a smile.

**Ten minutes later **

Inuyasha and Kagome exited the caves with the babies

"So did you guys name the babies" said Sango impatiently.

"Yes" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha, who was holding the girl said

"Her name is Yuri meaning lily, and his name is Yasuo meaning peaceful one."

"Can I hold one" Shippo asked Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and nodded. "But you must be careful" Kagome said quietly.

"Which one do you want to hold" Inuyasha asked, Shippo looked at both babies

"Can I hold the boy"

"he has a name." Miroku said.

"Okay" Shippo said with a sigh. "Can I please hold Yasuo." Kagome smiled and gently handed Yasuo over to Shippo "he's so light."

After a few minutes Yasuo began to wake up and he started to fuss so Kagome gave him a bottle, and she fed him, which led to Yuri wanting to be fed so Inuyasha gave it a try. "Your doing good for a first timer" Kagome said with a smile

"Ya well your still changing diapers" Inuyasha said.

**THREE YEARS LATER **

"Kagome we can't shelter these kids forever you know that," Inuyasha said as they jumped in well so they could get back to the Feudal Era. "They're both half demon they have to deal with it sometime"

"Inuyasha do you think they'll be okay with my mom and dad?" Kagome said as she looked back one last time at her house "

"I think they will be fine we won't be gone for long" Inuyasha reassured her. "The sooner we leave the sooner we can get back." He said.

"Okay let's go" Kagome said as she jumped into the well.

When they arrived, Inuyasha helped Kagome out of the well.

"Inuyasha look" she said as she pointed towards a big black cloud of smoke.

"Oh…that looks like where Kaede's hut is," Inuyasha said. Kagome hoped no one got hurt.

When they got to Kaede's hut they saw the hut was burned to the ground. Kagome fell to the ground crying. When she saw Sango's hiraikotsu still on fire

"NO" Kagome screamed. Kagome ran over and picked up Sango's hiraikotsu.

"Sango would never go anywhere without this" Kagome said crying Inuyasha walked over to Kagome

"Kagome just because this is here doesn't mean something happened to them."

Just then they heard a scream "help me, is anyone there Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Kaede anyone."

"That's Shippo" Kagome said as she stood up. "Shippo were are you" Kagome yelled "Kagome is that you, I don't know where I am."

"Inuyasha try to smell him out," Kagome said. Inuyasha started smelling the air

"I got it" he said and Kagome climbed on his back and Inuyasha was off two minutes later, they found Shippo in the middle of the forest

"Kagome, Inuyasha I am so happy to see you" Shippo said as he ran over and gave Kagome a big hug.

"Shippo what happened where is everyone" Kagome asked him.

So Shippo started to tell them all they missed in the past 4 weeks.

**_FOUR WEEKS AGO_ **

"You got it Sango" Miroku said to Sango after she slayed this big hairy 100 legged spider/centipede thing.

"You got it in one blow" Shippo said as he congregated her.

"Ya, let's head back to Kaede's hut" Sango said, when they arrived they decided to stop hunting until Inuyasha and Kagome got back. But 3 ½ weeks later a hoard of Demons attacked the hut they tried to fend them off, but there were to many so they decided to split up.

**End Flashback**

When Shippo finished he said "and then you guys found me."

"Shippo have you seen or heard from the others" Inuyasha asked.

"The last person I saw was Sango" Shippo said

"Do you where or when" Kagome asked.

"I think it was yesterday somewhere over there." Shippo pointed in the direction of Kaede's hut was.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other

"Come on lets go find our friends" Inuyasha said. Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and Shippo on his shoulder, and Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree trying to see if he could spot them.

"There I saw something move" Shippo said as he pointed towards the ground. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and let Kagome and Shippo off.

"let's split up, we can cover more ground that way." Inuyasha said.

"No" Shippo said, "that's how we got lost"

"Okay, fine we'll stay together" Inuyasha replied.

"Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Kaede" they all yelled.

" Hello who's that" someone yelled as he appeared from behind a tree Inuyasha looked closely at the man.

"Miroku is that you," he asked.

"Who's asking" the man replied.

"Miroku, It's Kagome, Shippo, Inuyasha" he replied.

Miroku slowly walked forward and they all could see that he was filthy and very skinny. "Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo oh my god I missed you guys so much" Miroku said as he ran over to give all of them a hug. "You don't know what I've been through"

"hey wait where's Sango and Kaede." He asked.

"We're still looking for them, come on lets get you out of here" said Kagome.

They took Miroku back to the destroyed hut.

"You and Shippo wait here, Kagome and I will go look for Sango and Kaede." Inuyasha said.

"Okay" they replied.

Well Inuyasha and Kagome were looking for the others they found Kirara dragging a demon head around. "Kirara" Kagome yelled.

Kirara looked as if she was going to attack.

"Kirara it is us Kagome and Inuyasha were here to help" Kagome said. Kirara could tell who they were so she transformed back.

"Come on girl let's get you to safety." Kagome said as she picked up Kirara, when they returned they let Kirara so that Shippo and Miroku had someone to protect them.

So Inuyasha and Kagome went back to look for the others when Inuyasha saw 2 people walking together.

"Kaede, Sango, is that you" Kagome said as Inuyasha jumped from the tree.

"Who's asking" one lady replied.

"It's me Kagome and I have Inuyasha too" Kagome replied. The ladies turned around and Inuyasha saw them run toward and knew it was Kaede and Sango.

"Oh man at first we thought you were Naraku" Sango said with joy.

"Have you seen the others." Kaede said in a worried tone.

"Ya, there at your hut." "Come follow us there probably worried sick" Kagome said.

When they arrived back at the hut everyone was so happy to see each other.

"Kagome how are the babies." Sango finally said.

"Their fine they're staying with my mom and dad for a while."

"So, Inuyasha have you popped the question yet." Miroku said as he nudged Inuyasha.

"Shut up Miroku" Inuyasha said as he pushed Miroku.

"Don't you two start fighting" Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"We have to help Kaede rebuild her hut" Sango added.

For the next week they all help build the hut and by the eighth day the hut was complete.

"Kagome can I ask you something" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"Sure what is it" Inuyasha looked around and everyone was looking at him.

"Cough, cough"…hm"

"What is it Inuyasha" Kagome asked nervously.

Inuyasha got slowly down on one knee, everyone gasped, and Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Kagome I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and the kids." Inuyasha took a deep breath. "And…"

Kagome interrupted

"Inuyasha just say it will you marry me"

"I was getting there" Inuyasha replied with a loud tone. "Okay" he took another breath. "Kagome…will you…marry me?"

"Yes, Yes I Will" Kagome screamed as she gave Inuyasha a hug.

"What took you so long Inuyasha." Miroku said as he walked over to Inuyasha and gave him a pat on the back.

"Well at least I had the courage to as her unlike someone I know" Inuyasha said with a smile to Miroku.

Miroku gave Inuyasha a smile "Maybe I was just waiting for the right moment."

"And when might that be? When your old and gray?"

Miroku just smiled and walked over to Sango, leaving a shocked Hanyo in his wake.

When Miroku got to Sango he looked at her and got down on one knee.

"Miroku what are doing?" asked Sango.

"Sango will you marry me." He asked quietly.

"What did you say"

"I said Sango… will… you marry…me" Miroku asked.

Kagome screamed and began to just up and down exicted for Sango and Miroku.

"Well Miroku" she said as she kneeled down next to him.

Then she gave him a kiss "of course I will" she said, Miroku gave her a hug.

"Miroku you always have to try to steal my glory don't you" Inuyasha said.

"Well at least I am good at it" Miroku replied as he gave Inuyasha a hug.

"That's not fair," Shippo said loudly.

"What's wrong Shippo" Kagome asked him.

"Everyone is getting married, I am going to be all alone" he said crying.

Kagome picked him up "You'll never be alone you'll always have us." She said as she hugged him.

"Yeah, we'll always be here for you." Sango said as she gave him a hug.

"I'm not going to forget you either." Inuyasha said.

_The End …for now_

_An: so what do you think I wrote this for my 9th grade English class we had to write a story and it could be about anything so I just so happened to be in love with Inuyasha so I decided to give it a try and I got a pretty good grade._

_I don't know if I will write another chapter or no so If anyone knows what they think I should do be it write another chapter or no just tell me, and if you think I should write another chapter can you give me some ideas as to what to write about._

_Plz Read and Review._

_Love You All_

_Bye For Now_


End file.
